


Ex-boyfriend

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Ex Sex, Happy Ending, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Misunderstandings, Work Together, cheating or not cheating, lover to enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian thinks he is hallucinating when his boss says the name of their new colleague. Why is he forced to see Mickey again?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Ex-boyfriend

Mickey quickly put on his new coveralls. He was happy to have found a job so soon after returning to Chicago and hoped that this new job helped him forget the past and start a new life in this city.

It had been a year since he had left Chicago even if on paper living outside Chicago was something enticing, he knew in his own heart that his life was here in this city where he was born, where he had grown up, the same city he wanted to flee.

He tried to chase these ideas out of his head and thanked Heaven for not get caught crying when his new boss burst into the locker room.

"Are you ready Milkovich? I would like to introduce you to others before the garage opens. "

Mickey nodded and finished putting up the zipper of his coveralls before following the man outside the locker room.

"Your attention everyone! I would like to introduce you to your new colleague, Mickey Milkovich. "

They all turned to them on hearing these words, leaving their tools beside them and displaying a smile of circumstance.

All but one man, who rather than turning around, leaned over his car, motionless.

"Hey! Gallagher! You listen to me when I speak?!? "Growled the boss, forcing Ian to leave his car to face them.

Mickey felt his belly knot, he never imagined choosing this work to come face to face with Ian.

The young Gallagher had thought he was hallucinating when he heard his boss pronounce the name and had preferred to stay quiet hoping that the nightmare ended before it started. 

But now that he had turned around, there was no doubt, it was his ex-boyfriend Mickey Milkovich who was in front of him.

* - * - *

Ian tried to focus again on the car he had to repair, but his colleague Andrew didn't seem to have received the memo since he decided to start the conversation as soon as Mickey was far enough away to stop hearing them.

"What do you think of the new guy?"

"Nothing." Ian grumbled, hoping a short answer cut Andrew's desire to chat.

Unfortunately for him, it was bad knowing his friend to think that.

"I'm sure you find him sexy. I mean, I'd probably find him sexy if I was gay. "

Ian preferred not to answer this time. He had no desire to talk about his personal tastes with him, especially if there was a risk that this guy discovers that Mickey was the very incarnation of his preferences in terms of man.

"Your boyfriend should be careful, he may have competition."

This time Ian left the engine of his car to concentrate on Andrew to tell him to fuck off.

Unfortunately, before he could do it he caught Mickey's gaze, now close enough to hear them.

Realizing the proximity of the newcomer, Andrew shortened the discussion himself to return to his work plan.

Mickey stared at Ian for a few more moments before moving away.

*-*-*

"Smile! There is still worse ways to spend this evening." Andrew affirmed with a drink in front of Ian.

He couldn't help but follow his colleagues in the bar to celebrate Mickey's arrival.

He dreamed only of one thing, down the beer that Andrew had just put in front of him. But he knew perfectly well that he had trouble keeping his tongue to himself when he drank and he didn't want to risk saying something he would regret immediately.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the vibration of his phone in his pocket.

He took it out and quickly read the notification before hiding the screen from Andrew.

This guy was definitely too curious and even if it was only a message from his sister, he didn't want to let him read it.

"Why are you still so secretive? It’s your boyfriend? "Andrew asked with a laugh.

Mickey tightened his hand around his glass and brought it to his lips to swallow the contents in one go before affirming.

"I'm going to the bar to get another one."

He didn't want to hear Ian talking about his boyfriend.

The idea of staying leaning on the bar rather than joining his colleagues at that moment seemed very sweet to Mickey.

"Can I pay you a drink?"

Mickey turned to the man who had just made this proposal.

He had a big smile on him and was not trying to hide the look he was putting on Mickey.

Mickey glanced at his new colleagues to see if he was expected, but the only look he saw on him was Ian's.

It seemed full of anger, as he was about to get up and scream at Mickey.

The latter didn't understand why his ex was looking at him like this, but if seeing him with another man provoked this kind of reaction at Ian's, he definitely wanted to take advantage of it.

"What about a quickie instead?" Mickey asked as he approached the man next to him.

"You're direct," the man pointed out before following Mickey in the bathroom, a big smile on his face.

"I hope you have what we need with you," said Mickey, feeling the stranger's hands land on his belt as soon as the restroom door closed behind them.

"Don't worry, I have everything you need," the man said, running his hand against Mickey's boxers.

It took a moment to drive out of his mind the urge to vomit that caress had been born in him.

He hated this fact, but he had to resign himself to it, even after a year, Mickey still couldn't appreciate the hands of a man other than Ian on his body.

On multiple occasions, he tried to fuck with someone else, but each time it ended the same way. The guy always ended up on the ground and ran off as far as possible.

But now that he knew that Ian had moved on, he wanted to do the same, he needed it.

He closed his eyes trying to chase away the urge to vomit that was gradually taking hold of him, cursing himself for the little control he could have on his body. Ian definitely ruined him for everyone else.

He opened his eyes brutally when the door of the box they were in opened suddenly.

Ian was standing in the doorway, red with anger. It wasn’t long before the stranger understood the situation and ran away.

"Out!" Ian grumbled to the poor wretches who had had the bad idea of going to the bathroom at this time.

All obeyed without waiting and rushed out of the room, leaving Mickey alone with Ian.

He blocked the door before moving closer to Mickey's box and staring at him in disgust.

"You really want to fuck with this guy? While I’m right next to you? You think it's fun? "Ian growled.

Mickey tried to pull himself together and let out a small hiss of laughter. He grabbed his pants to put it back in place while claiming.

"I don't see why you care."

The anger he read in Ian's eyes at that moment froze his blood.

He didn't react quickly enough to avoid the young Gallagher and found himself stuck to the wall, Ian's hand pressed against his throat.

"You think it's funny to make me suffer that much, asshole?"

"Ian! Stop! "Mickey growled, his voice half-choked by the pressure of Ian's hand on his throat.

"Ian!" He growled again, with no more result before sending his knee to meet Ian's lower belly, forcing him to let go of him.

"You have no right to be mad at me!" Mickey growled, throwing himself on Ian before punching him in the face and asserting.

"It was you who cheated on me!"

Ian was shocked by this information, reacting only when Mickey's second fist came down on his other cheek.

He grabs his wrists, imitating him before affirming with rage.

"I never cheated on you."

"I know what I saw!" Mickey growled, struggling to get rid of Ian's grip.

"Show me the proof! I swear to you that I never cheated on you! "

Mickey stopped. The anger and misunderstanding he could read on Ian's face turned his stomach around.

"You cheated on me-" Mickey started again, this time his voice hoarse with doubt before being interrupted again by Ian.

"Show me the proof!"

In a rush of rage, Mickey ripped off Ian's grip and straightened up.

"I don't see why you need proof when it was you who sent me a picture of you two!"

Ian remained motionless after Mickey's claim. He had never cheated on him. Not even after he left without a word.

"Show it to me," Ian ordered, sitting up.

"Do you really think I still have it? I destroyed that shit along with my phone. "

As a real-life welter, Ian pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed the phone number before interrupting the call.

"You changed your phone number... You changed your phone number ..." he finally said, his gaze blank.

"Why the fuck do you care?!?" Mickey asked out of him.

"I called you every day! And you never answered! "

"What?!?" growled Mickey, unable to understand what Ian was saying.

"I called you. Every fucking day since you left. I looked for you. I asked Mandy, Iggy, everyone. "

Mickey remembered that his sister had wanted to tell him about Ian at the time of their breakup, but it had ended quickly and since nobody knew about them at that time, she had no reason to look further.

"What was in this picture?" Ian asked, clutching his phone.

He didn't know why, but deep inside he knew that Mickey wasn't lying about it.

Mickey stayed silent for a moment before finally affirming.

"You, and another guy, asleep one against the other, naked."

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know! I didn’t saw your faces! "Mickey grumbled angrily from this memory.

"And how can you be sure it was me?!?"

"I knew what my boyfriend looks like, asshole!" Mickey said angrily before realizing what he had just said.

They never put a name on their relationship even if everyone hoped.

Ian preferred not to notice what Mickey had just revealed for fear of losing the only chance to understand what had really happened.

"What did he look like? He had a tattoo? A detail? Whatever!"

"I think he had a birthmark on one of his pecs," Mickey finally said after a heavy silence.

"A birthmark? One that looks like a circle?" Ian asked half-heartedly.

Mickey just nodded, unable to understand what Ian had just realized.

At the time of the disappearance of Mickey Lip was the only one to know about them. And he probably wouldn't have any remorse to send this picture to Mickey. Even the birthmark matched.

Never had Ian wanted to kill someone.

His brother had never hidden his dislike of Mickey, but he never thought he would have gone that far.

"I'm going to kill him," Ian said, his fists clenched.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" He said again as he walked towards the door.

Mickey grabbed his wrist as he said.

"You’re not going anywhere until you explain everything to me!"

Ian turned to face him before affirming.

"It's Lip! The one who was next to me in the picture is Lip! It's him who sent it to you to break us up! I’m sure it’s him. And I will kill him! "

Before he could do anything, Ian was punched in the stomach, putting him KO.

"You're not going to kill anyone," Mickey growled before Ian finally lost consciousness.

* - * - *

When Ian came to his senses he was in an apartment that was totally unknown to him in the face of a man he never thought he'd see again a few hours ago.

"I told the others that you drank too much and that I brought you back. Andrew said it was better that I call your boyfriend, but I didn't know which number to call so I brought you home. "Mickey explained holding a bottle of water to Ian.

"I don't have one," Ian grumbled, grabbing the bottle.

"What?"

"No boyfriend," Ian clarified.

Mickey looked at him astonished and Ian felt compelled to explain.

"Andrew saw me sending messages every day so he thought I had a boyfriend."

"And who were you sending these messages to?" Mickey asked before regretting that choice.

"You, idiot. I told you, I didn't know you had changed your number. I was hoping that after a while you ended up answering ... " He explained

Ian looked up at Mickey before asking.

"Why didn’t you stop me after what he did to us?"

Mickey sighed.

"Believe me, this is not the first time I want to kill your brother. And even if he deserves it, I will not let you kill him ... you'll end up in jail. "

Ian couldn't repress a smile as he heard Mickey's last statement.

"Are you worried about me Milkovich?"

"Maybe yes, maybe not," mysteriously said Mickey with a big smile.

He wanted to blame Ian again and not to forget this year of suffering so easily, but now that he knew Ian was innocent, he couldn't imagine hating him any longer.

"You know I'm really going to kill him, right?" Ian asked.

"And I'll help you hide the body, but you don't have to act hastily..." Mickey said.

"Are you on my side now?" Ian wondered, unable to believe this change.

"I don't think you're the kind of guy to sleep with your brother, so maybe I can believe you ..."

Ian let out a small laugh that turned into laughter and then uncontrollable tears.

"Ian-" started Mickey before being interrupted by Ian.

"I don't think I've ever hated someone so much," he said, handing back the tears running down his cheeks.

Mickey approached him and stooped to face him before grabbing the back of Ian's neck and pulling him towards him to kiss him.

"We'll talk about this asshole later. For now, we have one year to catch up. "

* - * - *

Ian phoned Lip the next morning to tell him that he wouldn't come home except to get his belongings. From now on he would live with Mickey.

He knew that he would eventually end up forgiven him, but for now, it was too early.

"What do you want to do there?" Mickey questioned as he got out of the car.

"Looks like you've already forgiven him."

"Forgiven? Fuck no! But I’m sure if I don't make you think of anything else you might go kill him and I have no desire to see you end up in prison because of this asshole. "

"Do you mean you don't want to be separated from me?" Ian asked with amusement.

Even though Mickey denied, there was no doubt that he no longer wanted to suffer such separation.

Andrew shouted Ian as soon as they arrived at the garage.

"So Ian? You can't stand alcohol anymore? Your boyfriend had to tease you all night after coming home with Mickey. "

"On the contrary, his boyfriend was thrilled that he would come home early and that they can spend the night together," Mickey said, standing in front of Andrew before leaving to change, a smile on his lips.

Ian amused himself with the surprise that grabbed Andrew and followed Mickey to the locker room.

"My boyfriend? Is it official then? "

Mickey raised his eyebrows and asked.

"Do you prefer to stay friends?"

"Fuck you, you know what I want."

"Good answer Gallagher. Now hurry up we don’t have a lot time. "

"Hurry for what?"

"Get on me before the boss comes to get us to work. We still have a year we have to catch up ... "

Ian quickly traveled the short distance between them and crushed his lips to Mickey's.

It would take forever to forgive Lip, but right now he could think of nothing but Mickey.


End file.
